Aki Hyuuga
Aki Hyuuga (秋・日向) is a first generation and mobile suit pilot throughout the and universe. Aki's last name comes from the name of a Japanese WWI battleship. Her crest, which is worn on the left shoulder of her custom mobile suits, is two Japanese Maple leaves entwined on a shield, which comes directly from her battlefield callsign of 'Wild Autumn" due to her mobile suits' speed characteristics. She later is called the "Vermilion Serpent" after being given her own vermilion-red , equipped with two matching red MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" Heat Rods. Skills At the ZAFT Military Academy she did exceedingly well, due to her experience, however, her lack of ability to follow orders and work as a team hindered her. Her skills were in hand-to-hand combat, including knife-fighting, coming in the top 10 of both classes, marksmanship and survival. Although these are essential skills, explosive handling and creation, battle-field strategy, physics and anything involving teamwork, including mock-missions, left her looking like more of a brute than an actual soldier. She ended up being tutored by , who she later became good friends with, despite their opposite dispositions. By some miracle she graduated a Red with little to no black marks on her record by retirement, excluding the severe judgement errors at the battle of Jakin Doe. On top of her training and over-all experience, Aki's talents lie mostly in the martial arts. Her interests are very limited, however, she is secretly interested in botany. History Childhood Aki can trace her ancestors to the historical ninja clans that live(d) in southern Kyushu. Aki's biological parents were killed in a hate-rally when she was 4 years old for deciding to have a Coordinator child. A coordinator is a coordinator, even if in fetal stages she showed signs that she would otherwise not survive. She personally bears no grudge against Blue Cosmos for killing her parents. She views it as the "nature of the beast" that is hatred. She was adopted by a Japanese couple after the riots and genocidal-spirits of the people had subsided. This couple, living in Tokyo, did not know she was a Coordinator until her later years, after seeing that her high school enterance exam scores were abnormally high for a student that was always in trouble and skipped class. She never never fit in and suspicious students guessed that she was a coordinator—a crime against nature. Up until she found out exactly how her real parents died and then became more of a "troubled child". Entering the Military Regretfully, due to her being outcast in Japan, which is part of the Republic of East Asia (Earth Alliance), her personality directed towards rebellion and she became mixed up with a Hate Organization. The Earth Alliance put her mandatory Earth Alliance Cadets, because she was too young for prison and she managed to effectively defect to ZAFT during a skirmish. These ZAFT soliders assured her that joining ZAFT would be the best way to fight Naturals and because she was a Coordinator. Although Aki did know how to pilot a mobile suit, due to the GINN flight simulator her past "gang" had acquired in the past, she still was required to take the pilot's exam in the and graduated a Red (Elite) pilot. Her family received a letter from her stating that she was joining the military as a pilot, however, she did not specify which military. The First Bloody Valentine War After entering the ZAFT Military Academy and finishing the mandatory pilots' exam, she was first assigned to the Desert Unit of and piloted a before going back to space as part pilot for the in the beginning of its chase for the . She did not descend to Earth with the Le Creuset Team after the Gamow was destroyed. After and had descended to Earth, Aki was assigned to stay with the Vesalius to form a 5-man GINN unit. Due to destroying her GINN in battle, she was reassigned to pilot a custom , mounted with an anti-beam sword, to play to her strengths in speed, precise piloting and hand-to-hand mobile suit combat; she's poor with any sort of mobile suit gun. During the battle of she was'' temporarilly'' assigned to the Hawkins Team with . The Second Bloody Valentine War In Gundam SEED Destiny, her GINN High Maneuver Type is replaced with the new and is equipped the same as the previous model, with the addition of two MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" Heat Rods. Trivia *In Japan, November 23rd is actually known as the first day of winter, rather than on December 21, the Winter Solstice. *Aki's first name (秋)) means "Autumn" in Japanese. *Aki 's last name does NOT come from the Hyūga Clan from Naruto . She was named after the Japanese WWI battleship known as the Hyūga. *Her creator lived in Japan and is now living in Canada. Gallery Aki ZAFT.png Aki2 small.png ZAFT uniform Aki Fin.png Category:Coordinator